


you're MY best friend

by dabboi (grapemon)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson-centric, M/M, based on that twitter post, bff!yugbam, first got7 fic lol, jinyoung appears for a few seconds oops, still don't know how to tag hmm, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapemon/pseuds/dabboi
Summary: inspired by twitter:there are two drunk men outside my window and all they’re are saying is “NO, you’re MY best friend in the whole world” back and forthbasically yugbam and their drunk asses confessing to each other at 1am in the morningbased on jackson's point of view!((i saw this on instagram and someone said it was basically yugbam,,,,and my imagination went out of control so here is the fic))





	you're MY best friend

**Author's Note:**

> sup fellas!
> 
> thank you for showing interest in this fic, i love bambam so without further ado, lettuce start!

“You’re MY best friend!”

“No, you’re MY best friend!”

“Shut up Yugyeom-”

Jackson cracks one eye open and frowns at the noise outside. He groans and slowly sits up from the bed, squinting at the digital clock next to him. 1:26 AM, the neon green numbers glow quietly in the dark. _Who the fucc thought it was okay to be loud at this hour??_

He slowly slips out of bed, careful not to disturb the person sleeping soundlessly next to him. The cold air seeps in under his thin shirt and Jackson stalks over to the window, stealthily moving the curtains aside by a little to see what was going on outside.

There were two men outside on his lawn, both obviously drunk off their asses. They were staggering with an unsteady gait and laughing very obnoxiously, gesturing wildly with their arms and pointing at each other.

One of them was a pretty tall guy, with a mop of bright mustard yellow hair. _Disgusting_ , Jackson thought to himself. The other, slightly shorter guy had shining, silvery hair with an undercut. _Spicy_ , Jackson thought to himself again. _This one’s got more style than Mr. Condiment._

Jackson decides that it would be amusing to hear their conversation and shouting at them to leave could come later. It’s not often that people come up to his lawn and start randomly shouting anyways, he guesses that there was just something interesting about listening to people talk during the weirdest hours of the day. Jackson crouches down next to the window and lays absolutely still, his ears straining to catch the conversation.

“Bambam, you’re my best friend, do you know that?”

“I know that, dumbass.”

“You make me laugh all the time and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Mustard guy earnestly continues, “I say this to everyone about you all the time but I’m so glad you’re my best friend. I can talk about anything with you and know that I won’t get judged for, although I’m always so fucking extra and lame all the time you’re always there being extra with me.”

“What are best friends for? You’re MY best friend anyways.”

“No, you’re MY best friend!”

“You’re MY best friend, stupid!”

“But you’re my best friend!”

“And so are you!”

Jackson wanted to laugh. What kind of 1am talks were these? One guy confessing his love to his best friend? He was expecting juicier details and maybe some funny insults exchanged, but so far this weird pair have just been saying the same thing to each other. He couldn’t help but smile though. Admittedly, it was pretty cute hearing them.

“Yo, Yugyeom, look at me.”

Jackson quickly raised his head and peeked out of the curtains to look.

Silver-haired guy had the creepiest expression on his face. His face was tilted downwards and he raised both his brows, a smug and knowing smirk on his mouth. “You know I love you right?” He then put his fingers into his coat and did finger hearts at the other. Then the boy’s arms flew up to shield his face.

“DAB BOI, DAB!” The silver-haired screeched and mustard dude burst out laughing. They both started busting out some weird ass dance moves and screaming. They were running across the grass, hands flying up and dabbing and Jackson secretly wanted to join in the fun. His hand flounders in the dark for a few seconds as he tries to find his phone on the table next to him. _I should tweet about this weird shit._

 

**JACKSON WANG** @thathotasianguy

there are two drunk men outside my window and all they’re are saying is “NO, you’re MY best friend in the whole world” back and forth

6/11/2017, 1:38 AM

 

When Jackson looks back out at his lawn later, he sees two figures lying on the lawn. They looked pretty relaxed, silver-haired guy even had one arm behind his head. For once, they were both quiet, save for some quiet whispers and shy giggles. Mustard head had grabbed the other’s hand and was now swinging their interlocked hands in the air. 

“Bam, you know I love you right?”

“I love myself too.”

“Shut up you smartass and let me finish.”

“Okay.”

“I always wonder what life would be like if I haven’t met you. Do you remember when we met way back in 8th grade? I was so shy and quiet back then I couldn’t believe you wanted to talk to me.”

“Mhm hmm, continue?”

“I’m just so glad you’re my best friend and that you’re always willing to do crazy shit with me. Wait, look-”

“Yeah?”

“Look at the stars! Can you see them? There’s like one, two, uhhhh, seven stars?” Mustard head was now pointing to the sky and silver-haired guy’s eyes were following the other’s finger movement.

Jackson was curious too and cranes his head upwards to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of what they were talking about. In the dark and quiet night sky, there were actually a few twinkling stars. _Wow_ , he thinks to himself in awe. _I didn’t know you could still find stars here_. Especially in the dead of the night, when everyone was asleep and the air was still, the stars looked even more beautiful, like rare gems that one could only come across once in a blue moon. It seemed like both inside the house and outside on the lawn, both sides were silent as they took in the sky freckled with stars.

For a while, out on the lawn, nobody spoke. Until someone cleared his throat, “This feels so magical, you know? Lying on someone’s house lawn with your best friend and not giving a crap and just stargazing.” Jackson looked down and saw that it was the silver-haired guy speaking. “This is gonna be a memory I’m gonna remember forever.”

“Do other memories contain me?” Mustard head flashed the other a cheeky grin. The other laughed and tickled his friend’s stomach. “Nah, they don’t, you fake ass condiment sauce.”

“Bam! That’s mean, I’m not gonna be your best friend any more!”

“You love me too much for that to ever happen.”

“...well, that’s true.”

“Do you like me, Bam?”

“Yeah of course I do you’re my best friend.”

Jackson catches a twinge of uncertainty in mustard head’s voice. His voice seemed to have gone higher and Jackson sits up straight to get a better view of the pair lying down on the grass.

“I just --- ugh I don’t know if I should even say this, but...”

“What do you mean? Are you okay? You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, you know.” The silver-haired guy has now turned to his friend, concern showing in his voice.

“I know, I just really have to get it off my chest, even though you might not even feel the same-”

“I won’t feel the same? What do you mean by that Yugyeom? If it’s still about that drunk kiss we had last year in that club, I thought we were over it by now-”

“I’M NOT OVER IT! I know you’re my best friend, but do you know how it feels like staring at your best friend’s face and your heart is beating a million miles a minute and you’re so in love it hurts because your feelings won’t ever be reciprocated?”

Jackson stills at that and his eyes widen as he takes in the new information. Shit, things just escalated real quick. He cautiously peeks out of the corner of his window, feeling slightly guilty for listening in on this intimate conversation.

The silver-haired guy was silent and the other continued on, his voice agitated and frustrated.

“Bambam, I really can’t live without you. You’ve been there for me through thick and thin, you understand me more than anyone else does, but yet everytime I see you doing those stupid actions and being fine as fuck all the time my heart always beats a little faster.”

“I guess I just have to say it now, don’t I?” Mustard dude laughs dryly and takes a deep breath. “Bambam, I-I like you very much. As a best friend, yes. But I also like you more than as a friend, and uh, if you feel the same, that’s great, but if you don’t, that’s also okay, I guess…” His voice trails off sadly.

Jackson awaits with bated breath for the other’s reply.

Silver-haired guy sucks in a deep breath and says slowly, “Yugyeom, you...like me? I had no idea, you’re not kidding right?”

“Why would I joke with things like this? I really like you, but if you don’t like me, I will try to accept that too-” His voice cracks a little and he sniffles quietly.

“Yugyeom, look at me.” Silver-haired guy says gently. “I like you too.” He admits.

“Really?”

“Of course, you’re so cute and innocent and you make me smile all the time. I like you too, Yugyeom, so don’t worry about me not liking you back.”

Then all was quiet for a bit and Jackson looks out of the window. The two were a little too close to each other and upon closer inspection, Jackson realises that they were kissing. Jackson wanted to both scream and squeal at the same time. _Wow, fuck, they both finally realised their feelings! Twitter totally needs an update._

 

**JACKSON WANG** @thathotasianguy

update: they confessed and these 2 best buddies are kissing rn im fangirling

6/11/2017, 1:54 AM

 

Jackson checks his lawn again and sees the pair making out. He can hear moans and groans and it makes him want to puke. What’s up with strangers making out in front of your house? Jackson agrees that they were cute as shit but he definitely did not want to see this at 2 in the morning.

“Wait shit, stop, what if someone sees us?”

“Then they’ll just be jealous of us because all they’ll ever be is a salty, single pringle.”

Mustard guy laughs and sits up. “Still, we might get reported by the police for being a public annoyance and trespassing their lawn.”

“Then,” silver-haired guy’s voice drops lower by an octave, “wanna go back to my place and continue this?”

“Bambam, people can hear!” the other stage whispers.

Jackson snickered and decides to make his presence known. In one fluid movement, he opens the windows wide and shouts, “Now y’all have kissed and all, can you both just go fuck each other hard already? Preferably not on my lawn though!”

Both guys’ heads whip up so hard that Jackson is almost worried they hurt their necks. Even in the dark, save for the streetlight, Jackson can tell that they were blushing and embarrassed. Mustard head scrambles to his feet and pulls his best friend up. Both bow profusely and stutter their apologies, “We’re sorry! We’re really drunk and got carried and yeah...we’ll be on our way now and have a good night, sir!”

Jackson shouts back, “Don’t worry about it kids! Remember to use protection and by the way, mustard dude, your hair’s fucking ugly. Be thankful your boy chose his condiments well.”

Then in another fluid movement, Jackson slams his window shut and looks at them running out of his lawn, both trying to contain their laughter but failing.

“Dude, that was the craziest night ever.”

“But what do you say though, boyfriend, wanna crash at mine?”

“Oh, so we’re in a relationship now?”

“Of course. I can even let you top when we get home.”

“You’re joking right?”

“You’re right. I am.”

Jackson smiles happily at his window. What an interesting night it had been. Young love at it’s finest. Suddenly, a voice cuts through Jackson’s peaceful blissful state, “Baby, why are you still up?” The voice was slightly gruff from sleep.

Jackson turns around to see his sleepy boyfriend Jinyoung sitting up on the bed. He quickly walks over and slips under the covers.

“Nothing much. I was just woken up by some noises outside, don’t worry about it babe. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow morning.”

Jinyoung just hums in response and lies down again. Jackson can’t help but lean over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Goodnight Jinyoung, I love you.”

“Hmm, goodnight Jackson and love you too.”

-

The next morning, Jackson is extremely entertained when he discovers his tweet went viral.

 

**JACKSON WANG** @thathotasianguy

there are two drunk men outside my window and all they’re are saying is “NO, you’re MY best friend in the whole world” back and forth

6/11/2017, 1:38 AM

**1528** Retweets **14903** Likes

**double B** @dabboi · Nov 7  
Replying to @thathotasianguy  
@gyeom97 is this us omg YUG WE’RE FAMOUS

**u gum** @gyeom97 · Nov 7  
if this ain’t you and me,,,,,,wow we’re rly viral bb let’s dab as a form of celebration!!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao jackson is actually such a nosey dude why is he me
> 
> im still pretty new to html stuff :( does anyone know how to tab/indent paragraphs? if you know, pls drop a tip below thank u
> 
> thank you for reading, pls do leave comments so i can hear about your thoughts :-) also im such a hoe for validation lmao but would also greatly appreciate kudos!
> 
> p.s. tried the twitter thing for the first time and i gotta say,,,,,it turned out well so im proud hehe  
> p.p.s i write svt stuff on my main acc!! so if yall like gyuhao then why not head over ;)


End file.
